Runner Essentials Gear
If you use Chummer for a character sheet system, there are Gear Packs already created. They have been compiled from previous Runnerhub suggested Gear. You can only get them during CharGen; once you hit "Career," you need to add them manually. Note that the current PACKs do not list all this equipment: this page was updated to reflect newer published gear. Looking the Part <> <> <<<>>> <> Oi, chummer. You're new around here? You're gonna need some gear. Running around in your bathrobe might work for the powerful mages, but for everybody else, you’re gonna need some stuff. You're also gonna need somewhere to stash it. And don’t worry; we’ve got advice for those on a budget, too. Now, we’re not going to tell you to get one gun over another, or that Brand X is better than Brand Y. Some of the advice will be general, but every now and then we’ll throw out a specific item. if it’s not in your preferred brand, null sweat, chummer. Stuffer Shack’s got a wide assortment of drek for sale. Pick your favorite color or brand, and run with it. Ready? Go ahead and grab some nuyen. Starting point: Unless you can knock off the truck to get these things, you’re going to need a way to purchase them. Don’t think you can just get the Johnson to bankroll you on everything, either, because they aren’t all that nice. Sure, some of this is going to be expensive. The good stuff always costs more. But at the least, you’re going to need a SIN and a license or three. If you have one already, that’s good. But a word of caution: don’t think you can hide in the shadows if you give everybody your real name for everything. I’m not just talking about your bartender - if you buy your gear on your real SIN, that’s going to be tagged for anybody to see. A rating 4 Fake SIN is 10,000¥, and licenses for your gun, your ammo, or your chrome will run about 800¥ each. While that might be out of your budget, you’ll still need a rating 1 SIN to even get in to some meets with the Johnson. That’s gonna run 2,500¥, and licenses to match are 200¥ each. Get yourself a couple credsticks, too. If you don’t want to leave a SIN tied to a bribe or a questionable payment, they’ll be quiet and disposable, starting at 6¥ each. Certified can be higher, but save some money now, and just get the basic one. * Budge'''t: 2,906¥ - Rating 1 Fake SIN, 2 fake Licenses (gun and chrome, usually), and a credstick. * '''Better: 8,706¥ - Rating 3 Fake SIN, 2 fake licenses (gun, chrome, job - bodyguard or private courier are safe choices) and a credstick. * Best: 12,406¥ - Rating 4 Fake SIN, 3 fake licenses (gun, implants, job), and a standard credstick. <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> Stuff those pockets! Let’s be honest: digging through your pockets isn’t always a good idea. So having a place to stash your stuff, especially at a meet with the Johnson, is a great idea. Leave your go bag near the door, or in the trunk of your car, and you’ll always be equipped. If you’ve got some drop bags stashed around the city, you’ll be prepped for quite a bit of whatever might happen. <> <> Start with... * A backpack. ¥50. They come in a variety of styles and sizes, and can be fashionable or functional. Maybe you prefer a briefcase, so you look like a wageslave or one of those slick company man types on the trid? Getting one customized can run double, but it’s not necessary. You’ll need to communicate with people, too. So at least one commlink is necessary. Get a couple of burner phones, too. From one shot calls to untraceable numbers, they come in handy. If you do splurge on a good piece of tech, make it the one commlink you tie to your PAN, and let it run silent. <<<>>> <> This is your method of contacting anyone, with a fake SIN on it to get you past most things in life, and a fake license so KE doesn't arrest you simply for having a gun. Add extra licenses as needed, because I know mages, those rocking cyberware, adepts, people with vehicles, those hiding their guns, deckers, riggers all need extras to just walk around outside of the barrens. * Basic: MetaLink, Transys Arthur, Sony Angel, or Renraku Aguchi: 100¥ each * Better: MCT 3500 (or similar) and a MetaLink “public” commlink: 1,100¥ * Best: Transys Avalon (or similar) and 2 Metalinks. ¥7,000. ' '<<<>>> <> Minimum needed so far: 3,056¥. Even if you have a DNI link, you’re going to want a quiet way to talk to people. DNI is nice, because it’s invisible to the naked eye. Be aware it can be picked up via the Matrix, and hacked. But DNI is not the only option; you’ve got ‘trodes, commlinks with AR, and even microtransceivers. Honestly, everybody should carry one of each. Sometimes giving the wrong impression is better than the right one. But if you’re just starting out, keep it simple and pick one. The Microtransceiver doesn’t show up on Matrix searches, but it is voice only. <<<>>> <> * Basic: Subvocal mic: 50¥ * Better: Microtransceiver: 100¥ * Best: DNI. if you can’t do that through chrome, get ‘Trodes (70¥) and AR gloves (150¥): 220¥ <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> Armor: Because not everybody is going to be your friend, get yourself some protection between you and the bullets. Armor comes in a variety of styles and purposes, so find one that suits your purpose and location. Don’t forget to take into account the clientele of the meet site: you might have to dress up once in awhile. A good suit or dress can sometimes get you in where a gun can’t. Most of all, don’t forget that armor can be modified to do things like survive acid or reduce electrical damage. It gets expensive, but it can be added in if you are on a budget. * Basic: Lined Coat: 900¥ * Better: Armor jacket with 2 levels of non-conductivity and 1 level of fire protection, and a ballistic mask: 2,550¥ * Best: Actioneer Business clothing, Armor Jacket with 5 non-conductivity, 2 fire resistance, 2 chemical protection levels, and a ballistic mask: 4,950¥ <<<>>> <> <<<< I’m a fan of the Zoe Executive Suite, personally. 2,000¥, and you get your money’s worth.>>>> <> <<<>>> <> Flash and Bang Let’s face it: not every job is going to be in a well-lit corporate shopping center. Sometimes, you’re going to need to hide in the shadows. Keeping your senses sharp helps, but there’s technology to help with that. And it won’t show up to the mage on the other team, although the decker will notice it. A word: this does not include any benefits from smartlinks. If you don’t have it implanted as cyberware, it’s going to be an extra expense. It might be worth it, though. * Basic: goggles with Image Link and Flare compensation, and a chemstick (raver’s glowstick): 400¥ * Better: glasses with image link and flare compensation, and a flashlight: 500¥ * Best: contacts with lowlight, flare compensation, and visual magnification, earbuds with select sound filter, and a lowlight flashlight: 1,925¥ <<<>>> <> Dishing it out You will notice we haven’t talked about weapons yet. This is one of the hardest areas to give advice on, because what you carry says so much about who you are. That, and there’s a lot of advice out there about what gun skills to learn, and where you can apply it. Rather than saying “get this gun and none else,” we’ve opted to look in a couple of ranges: easily hidden and budget friendly, basic help, and good in a fight. If you have more money, think of these as a starting point. Specialize when you have the money, not before. Not every weapon in these classes fit under the budgeted amount. But the majority can be had for that range. Ammo is extra. (Note: we’re using different terms for the categories here. Budget accordingly.) * Self defense: Knife and a hold out or light pistol: under 360¥ * Stopping power: Cougar Fineblade (Short) and a heavy pistol: around 1,000¥ * Burst fire capable: combat knife and a machine pistol or sub-machine gun: under 1,500¥ <<<>>> <> “Personally I like a good survival knife. Can use it to light up a dark cave or to pull up a local map.” * Mac Tire <<<< I’m a fan of the Steyr TMP. Cheap (at 350¥) and Easy Full auto means suppression.>>>> <> Extras: Life today is digital. Sometimes, you need to take data from a point to another point, sometimes you want to slip a tag onto someone, and sometimes you need to be sure you’re not being eavesdropped on. There’s a lot of little tech you can buy, and it’s all cheap. If you have the extra nuyen, pick up a couple Datachips, some RFID tags, a white noise generator, a jammer of some type, and a bug scanner. In a pinch, a drone with a radio signal scanner can do a sweep as a bug scanner, but the range is really limited. (And 20 times the price.) * Basic: Rating 1 bug scanner, Rating 1 directional Jammer, and 10 datachips: 305¥ * Better: FlySpy or Horizon Eye drone with radio scanner, 10 datachips, and 10 standard RFID tags: 2,006¥ * Best: Rating 6 bug scanner, rating 6 Directional Jammer, tag eraser, 10 datachips, and 10 stealth tags: 2,265¥ <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> Taking cover Sometimes, you’re minding your own business, getting a NukIt (™) burger from Stuffer Shack, and some random ganger comes in and starts drek in the store. Rather than cower in fear, here’s a couple extras that can help you out. If you can find them, disposable syringes cost 10¥ plus whatever drug you fill them with. They can also be good for non-lethal extractions if you plan them right. Best part is that most of this is going to be on the shelves around you (probably). * Basic: 2 Pepper punch grenades and a pair of rating 3 stim patches: 200¥ * Better: rating 3 Medkit and a smoke grenade: 790¥ * Best: Pepper punch grenade, rating 6 medkit, 1 rating 6 stim patch, and a trauma patch: 2150¥ <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> Getting in, Getting Out Sometimes, you’re going to face a lock that the decker can’t hack, or the random odd door that just won’t budge. While these aren’t essential, they do help occasionally. We’ll drop the three different levels for these, and just say if you can afford ‘em, get ‘em. Keep them in a separate bag, or in the trunk of your car, and grab them when you know you’ll need them. Sure, you could carry them constantly, but explaining that to every checkpoint gets old fast. Keep in mind only the crowbar is street legal. * Crowbar: 20¥ * Autopicker (rating 1): 250¥ * Keycard Copier (rating 1): 600¥ <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> There we go chummer. For as little as 5,361¥, you're kitted out with the basics. Note that this doesn’t include fast cars, those drones, those cyberdecks or any cyberware. This is just the minimums necessary to run in the shadows. And lifestyle costs are not included in this, so if you live in a box, you’ve still got a shot at getting all this stuff. (Note that we didn’t include clothing, meals, or hygiene. That’s all on you, chummer.) More advice and diversification But if you want to hold tight a little longer, we can give some more recommendations for more, better, or different stuff. It’s not on the above list, but could help. A second weapon: Now, while it’s suggested you pack a big pistol, it was really an average between something you can hide and something with punch. It had to be silence-able, and able to go lethal and non-lethal. So, if you've got some cash, I recommend getting two weapons: one specifically for quiet, non lethal work, and one for when you need to frag someone up. Taser + SMG is a good combo, a silenced pistol and an assault rifle is equally effective. <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> Armoured Fashion/Nice Clothes: Not every job is going to be in the barrens chummer, and if you try roll through downtown in your trusty leathers and armoured jacket, you're going to have a nice talk to KE or Lone Star. Sometimes you have to get into a fancy do, and well, a suit or dress never hurt getting past the bouncer. Smoke and mirrors Being flashy is not just in the clothing, though. Having something to slow your opponents down, either by stun or smoke, helps. * 2 Flashbangs, 2 Gas Grenades with CS/Tear Gas. Now, sometimes you might run into a fragging pile of gangers. Flashbangs stun them fast, and make it easy for you to plug 'em, but won't disable them on their own. That’s what the gas grenades are for. They take a little longer, but they'll put pretty much anyone down for the count without any trouble. Just be warned, it's a contact toxin, so don't let these go off near you. <<<>>> <> <<<>>> <> Software: Even if you're not a decker a mapsoft, some datasofts, or a shopsoft can just give you that extra bit of help when you're trying to locate something or find something out, whether it’s a location, an old fact, that new gun, or the latest teenage music trend. Multiple fake SINs: Sure, you have one, but having a second you're not too attached too incase you need to go through a checkpoint or something is great. This way, your burned SIN doesn't lead back to your safehouse. Even fake SINs accumulate a data trail, so keeping different ones is smart. <<<>>> <<>> Specialty Tools: * Tools Sure you're able to build whatever, but you need a place to work. A kit is good, but a shop you can set up in a spare room or the back of a van is better. * Gas mask and Chemsuit. Sooner or later, you're going to have do some work in a hazardous environment, and this might just save you getting poisoned. Also works wonders against most common non-lethal toxins. * Climbing gear, Rappelling gloves, a mini-welder and 2 fuel cans. Advanced breaking and entering gear, this stuff will get you into more places than a crowbar and hope. With this you can scale warehouses, corporate offices or whatever. It also helps with a quick exit, as most corp security are unprepared for runners who simply rappel down the side of the building to make an escape. The mini-welder is the brute force solution to what you can't open with a crowbar or locks you don't have the tools or skills to pass. Transport Broke runners might take the subway or the bus, but your own ride gives you the flexibility we need and desire. If you've got everything on this list and still got lots of cash to play with, go wild. <<<>> <<>> Good running, omaes. Category:CharGen Category:Gearing up